Things You Need
Knife The knife is the perfect survival tool. You can kill things, cut things, and it can be useful in almost any situation. Be careful about which kind of knife you choose, because it might fail at the moment you need it most so get a reliable knife. Make sure it is not serrated, because if you stab the zombie, there is a chance it will get stuck. Also make sure it is full tang and not just a a blade attached to a handle. (Though some high-quality folding knives can be quite reliable.) Though it may seem like a good idea at first, do NOT use a kitchen knife as just like "battle-ready" katanas, they're just printed stainless-steel and will shatter if you rely on it solely. You could also attach it to your gun if you have the right type of knife for a bayonet. But if you don't have one, duct tapeing the knife to the gun should work although it won't be effective..A swiss knife is also a handy addon. Flashlight Useful for dark places. If you can, attach it to your gun so you know what your shooting at. As seen in Left 4 Dead, this might attract zombies, so use only use when you need it. It is recommended to get a hand-crank one. Certain Mag-Lites even double for a improvised bludgeoning weapon. Batteries You need them to power things, like flash lights or power tools. A cool trick is to tape a dead D cell to two fully charged AA batteries, then, after waiting 12 hours, you have a half charged D cell battery. Gun A light gun with common ammo. A good choice is a Sig Sauer P226 or a Colt 1911 .45 as they are reliable and its easy to find ammo. If you find a Desert Eagle, only use it as a last resort, because .50 caliber ammo is very hard to find unless it is chambered in a more common caliber such as .44 or .357 magnum. You shouldn't rely on a pistol for long as they are inaccurate at long range. Choose a gun that meets your preferences as long as it has easy to find ammo and is not fully automatic unless it can be set to semi auto. Also make sure it is lower caliber ammo, because making a hole the size of your fist is nice, but smaller ammo still kills the zombie just the same. Always make sure you have at least two guns: A pistol and your primary gun. You can have a pistol as your primary weapon, but this isn't recommended at all unless thats your only weapon.Silencers are highly recommended, because they surpress sound and light from each discharge. Remember it will not totally silence your weapon, so zombies (or people) within earshot may still hear the shot, and may come to investigate. Duct Tape It has so many uses.It can make weapons, build forts, repair boats etc. A must have for the zombie apocalypse. Pain Meds The longer you fight, the more useful you are. Helps with emergency surgery. Always carry at least two bottles with you at all times. Only take what the bottle tells you to take.Not effective against zombie bites but may stall the spread for a few minutes. Crowbar The crowbar is arguably one of the most useful tools in a zombie apocalypse. Many are made from medium carbon steel. Titanium models are somewhat less common, but have the advantage of being lighter, nonmagnetic, and spark-resistant. It gets it's name for it's resemblance of a crow's foot. Most people have one, but if you don't, it will only cost about ten dollars (upward of $60 for a good one) at your closest hardware store. Also useful for prying open doors, or you can use it for it's original use, which is opening crates.Another good use for a crowbar is actually that it can be a make-shift grappling hook. This is not recommended at all, but can be useful if you have no other choice. It can hold a persons weight but you should try this in a controlled senario first before throwing one on a roof and climbing. Machete Another great weapon/tool. Can clear brush and kill zombies. Like the knife though, don't use a serrated as it will get stuck. Make sure to get one that meets your preference. A variant of the machete is the kukri, it has a weighted tip, so it's like a mixture of an ax and a knife/sword. Don't use to cut wood, as it dulls it up too fast.It's a better choice for a bayonet. Food Food is one of the most required items in a zombie world the other two are weapons and water. Meals Ready-to-Eat (MREs) These culinary delights can be found at most military surplus stores and many online stores. At around 1200 calories apiece and packed in a waterproof packaging these meals can provide the warfighter with a valuable boost. Menu options are varied but some examples are omelettes, hamburgers, vegetarian options and my personal favorite sloppy joe. Also, included in every package is a water activated heater a much needed morale boost when under stressful conditions. Canned Food: If you can't find any MRE's, than these are great too. Don't get the soups, as those only last a year at the most. Supplement Pills: 'Another great idea. They're small, lightweight, and can be found at any health food store. The only thing you need are a few carbs, and you've had your meal for the day. Water A dependable water supply is imperative to survival. Always carry a good size canteen with you. If you find some from a lake, boil it, put it in a canteen, and save it for later. Water purification jugs can be found at many pharmacys and supermarkets, and are an effective tool to purify water on the go instead of boiling water which takes time and resources. Can Openers You need it to open tin cans of food. That is...when you have canned food, a knife can also suffice but will dull the edge and don't use a knife that you was used previously for fighting/gutting. Armor This will protect against bites. Don't wear anything too heavy, as it will just weigh you down. Do NOT wear camouflage clothes as zombies will smell you anyway. A shark-resistant chainmail should do it fine. Always protect your crotch and your shins, because if they get hit, your most likely on the ground(regardless of gender). You should always protect your arms, because if you are on the ground being attacked by a zombie, you instinctivly put up your arms to protect yourself. Make sure it is tight on your body, because loose clothing gives zombies something to grab on to. Remember, armor is zombie-resistant, not zombie-proof, meaning that your armor will protect against a certain amount of bites, but it will eventually break. Leather or metal greaves and arm gaurds are good seeing as the majority of zombie bites always end up on your limbs. You can also carry a scabbard beneath your arm fixed with a rope or leather fibers so it will not fall. You do not want your last hope to fall down, do you? 'Optional Brass Knuckles: If your weapons break, this might help. It shouldn't be your main melee weapon, but it makes a good back up weapon, or if a zombie gets too close. A good idea is to weld nails to the front. Video Camera: In case you have a scouting party or you go into a area you never been to, you'll need to know or remember some problems you'll faced there. Also good to document the apocalyspe, or to video tape zombies so scientists can study it, and learn better ways to kill them. Tape Recorder: See Video Camera. Lighter/Water-proof Matches: For starting a fire in case your getting cold, but make sure you use this near a base or cleared out area, or you may be attacked in the middle of the night. Lighters are recommended to matches, because a lighter is basically idiot-proof. Rope: There are literally thousands of things you can do with a rope. It can be used to make traps, because zombies are too stupid to avoid them. Hand Sanitizers: ''' Helps prevent sickness and infection. Use this frequently. '''Salt & Pepper: Helps keep meat fresh. Hatchet: Used to cut wood. A poor weapon against zombies because of the light weight, but weapons tend to dull over time, so a separate smaller and sharper edge can be very vaulable. Sharpener: '''Needed to sharpen your blades. Chances are that you have one in your kitchen. Whenever you have free time, you should use this on your knives, but always keep the blades you fight with a little dull, because it wil tear much more. '''Traps: '''Tripwire, landmines, beartraps, or other preventions can be handy. You could set them up while being on the move, making sure the road behind you is safe (just don't walk back, and don't forget to draw them on your map). '''Pen and Paper: '''A notebook and plenty of pen's, handy for drawing up a map or making notes. '''Maps and Information: '''Maps of your town, street, roads, country, subway, or interior. Make notes of safe spots and traps. Make escape routes and safe houses, and importent: food stores, anywhere you can get food and have not been before! '''Soap: '''Hygiene! It may not sound important but you need to keep yourself clean, maybe those zombies can smell you. '''Binoculars: '''Useful for spotting zombies and scouting the perimitair. May effeciently be used on higher places. '''Locks of some kind: '''Used to quickly lock a door or gate when you're on the run, don't lose your keys. '''Hiking/Steel Toe Boots: '''There will be a lot of travel and a good pair of reliable shoes are important. Also better to use on a zombie's face than sneakers. '''Spray paint: '''For marking stuff like doors and trees so you can keep track or warn others. '''Night vision and Infra-Red Equipment: Spotting zombies in the dark might be useful. (This is actually impossible as these equipment only pick up body heat. And since zombies do not have body heat as their flow of blood is stalled when they get infected with Solanum this equipment would be worse than useless against zombies. Useful though if you need to confirm whether or not a distant figure is a zombie or a human.) Books: '''Such as medical books and manuals. Also books on wildlife and flora, survival and other stuff like cooking. '''A portable cooking device: '''One that works on gas and oil. A first-aid kit:''' Just in the case you or other survivors fall into a ditch or something. Binocular: You need to spot them before you hear them stepping on a stick that brokes and alarms you which is 2 meters in your back. Ways to carry equipment *Duffel Bags-They can carry a lot of stuff but can be overwhelming and heavy when running from the infected. *Messenger Bag-They are good for running with as they hug your side but they cannot hold a lot of equipment. *Backpack-They are ideal but if you have to much stuff in your backpack in can cause back pain and stress on yourself when trying to run away. *Coats with pockets can also help carry equipment. *Ammo Box-Obviously for carrying ammo and various other things. Durable and fairly lightweight. Solid enough to use as an improvised melee weapon. *Military vests have many pockets for holding different gadgets, supplies, and amm